The Enterprise Incident
by queenpearl
Summary: If you thought Spock was the only one using seduction as a means to distract, you're wrong. Enterprise has a few tricks of her own. Based on the episode "The Enterprise Incident". USS Enterprise X Romulan Warbird. SLASH!


Enterprise was on high alert as she traveled through the neutral zone and into Romulan territory. Romulan, not Federation, not hers. She was a stranger here, an enemy. Her eyesight was sharp and her senses primed. Battle could erupt at any time.

Off her port bow a Romulan ship de-cloaked, one with a peculiar hull design. "Klingon? What are Klingon's doing out here?" Enterprise wondered. "They must've given their design to the Romulans." Kirk replied. "Great." Enterprise grumbled. Just what she needed. Two of the Federations' rivals now had the ability to cloak. "I'm about two seconds away from blowing you to bits Enterprise, what brings you into my territory?" The lead Romulan vessel snarled. "Who do I have the honor of addressing?" Enterprise asked, keeping her voice as calm as ever. "I am Dalix and you will surrender or be destroyed." Dalix replied. Enterprise held back a snort. She'd heard that one before and somehow she still managed to come out of it with nary a scratch. For now though she decided to play along. "You're not giving me much of a choice." She said. "It was your own doing that brought you into this." Dalix growled. "Surrender to you lot or be destroyed, hmm such a hard decision." Enterprise murmured. Dalix was not impressed. "You have 1 hour. We will be nearby if you wish to contact us." He growled and the three moved off to a greater distance though still surrounding Enterprise.

"Good riddance." The Federation flagship grumbled. "Jim you better have an explanation for all of this!" She growled. "Our orders were to sail into Romulan territory, confront their warships and steal a cloaking device." He replied. "I never heard such an order." She said. "Last time we were at a Starbase, they were delivered the old fashioned way. Sealed shut." He replied, waving the letter in front of him. "Clever." She said. "So what do we do now? We're hardly in a position to steal anything." "That's exactly what I'm counting on." Kirk replied. "I can sense some plan forming in that evil little mind of yours, what do you have cooking?" She asked. "They want you, Enterprise. They want you bad." He replied. She snorted. "Of course they do! I'm the Federation's flagship! I needn't remind you of the consequences for my fleet if I'm held captive." She said. "That's not what I meant." Kirk said. "The commanders, yes, they want you for that reason but their ships." He licked his lips. "No fucking way!" She growled. "Enterprise, it's our only shot at this." He replied. "No, I will not engage in such frivolous behavior!" She shouted. "En, please. For me?" He begged. "Jim oh no don't please.." She began but it was too late. Kirk's lip protruded in a pout and his blue eyes were wide and begging. Hard as she tried, even Enterprise was not immune to Kirk's puppy dog eyes. "Oh alright but just this once!" She growled.

"Dalix!" She called. "I wish to speak to you." He approached. "Yes, Enterprise what is it?" He asked. "Whatever I am here for you're goal is to stop me correct?" She asked. "Yes?" He replied, unsure. "Then why don't you get to 'stopping me'?" She growled, dropping into a submissive crouch. Kirk snickered. A feral grin spread across his face. "With pleasure." He replied and pounced. He bowled Enterprise over, pinning the Federation flagship beneath him. His muzzle brushed the nape of her neck as he breathed in her scent. "You're beautiful, so beautiful..." he breathed. "And for a Romulan you're quite the handsome devil yourself." Enterprise purred back. He nibbled the edge of her saucer. Enterprise returned his affection by pressing her engineering section up against his slit. "Mmm." He purred, his tongue running along her phaser bands. Enterprise lightly charged them so they produced a tingle on his tongue. This served to arouse him even more and he rubbed his fastly erecting member against Enterprise's slit. The silver starship moaned. "Am I hurting you?" He asked. Enterprise, overcome with desire and need shouted "Shut up and fuck me already Dalix!" He laughed. "Never thought I'd hear such words from the Federation's finest." He purred and slammed into her hard. The starship cried out in ecstasy! "Oh more Dalix, please!" She begged. Orgasm was close, she could feel it. She longed for it, begged for it. But Dalix wasn't willing to give it to her, yet. The pressure in his cock was building and he whimpered, wanting it too but he longed for this moment to last as long as possible. With a roar and a final thrust, he released his seed into her womb. Enterprise came a second later, soaking them with her fluids. Both lay panting.

Enterprise spoke first. "That was, interesting." She panted. "That's one way of putting it." He agreed. "We should do this more often." She suggested, still stalling for time. _"How much longer, Jim?" _She asked over a private frequency. _"Not long, I've almost got it." _He replied. A few more seconds then _"Okay, I've got the cloak, beam me up." _Enterprise did and she gazed up at the Romulan with tired but amused eyes. "You enjoyed this?" She asked. "Yes." He replied. "Hmm, so did I." She agreed. "You do it often?" She asked. "Out here in space, I take any opportunity I can find. I'm a bad boy." He replied with a grin. "Hmm, I like bad boys." She purred. "A word of advice for the next lady you find?" She asked. "Go on." He replied. "Before you, engage in the pleasurable act maybe you should use that brain of yours and think of what her true motives are." She answered. "NOW!" She shouted and Scotty activated the cloaking device. She disappeared. The Romulan was quick to snap out of it and ordered a fire spread pattern on the most likely course Enterprise was taking. But she'd expected that. In fact, she had yet to move an inch. Flipping back upright she waited until all three Romulans were sufficiently distracted before racing away for her own territory at Warp 9. She only slowed once she'd cleared the neutral zone.

"That's more like it!" She laughed. "Did you enjoy your private time?" Kirk asked as Spock raised his eyebrows at the question. "If I get pregnant from this I am so whooping your sorry ass!" She growled. He laughed. "Fair enough." he agreed. "Not a word, to anyone!" She hissed. "Our little secret." He purred in reply.

Enterprise's sensors spotted Excelsior nearby. The new, slightly smaller starship was Enterprise's mate. And with the new device successfully installed, she couldn't resist playing a trick on him. "Psst, Excelsior?" She whispered. The starship looked around. "Hmm, who's there?" He asked. He felt a sharp jab in his side. Yelping, he whirled around to find the source only to see nothing. "Behind you." The voice murmured. "Show yourself!" He demanded. "If you insist." Enterprise sighed and de-cloaked beside him, catching him in a kiss. "Whoa, Enterprise?! How'd you sneak up on me like that?" He asked. "You like that trick? I can do it again." She purred and vanished, reappearing behind him. "You're invisible." he realized. "A new toy I found. You like it?" She purred. "You stole a cloaking device from the Romulans, Enterprise?! You sneaky bitch! I love it!" he laughed. "They didn't know what hit 'em." She replied. "How'd you do it?" He asked. "Well, um.." She began uncertainly. "Enterprise can be very persuasive when she wants to be." Kirk cut in. "Jim..." Enterprise began but Kirk ignored her. "Why I've never seen a better job of distracting a Romulan warbird. Womanly wiles are an excellent distraction tool." "JIM! YOU PROMISED!" She wailed. "I said it was our little secret. I didn't say who that referred to." Kirk replied. "Just you wait until we get into a starbase." Enterprise growled to him. Kirk laughed as did Excelsior. "You mean to say, you seduced him." The starship asked. "It wasn't that hard. He was half won over already." Enterprise replied with a shrug. "I hope you're not mad at me." "Mad?! Are you kidding! I would've loved to have been there to see it myself. Imagine the looks on their faces when they figured it out. Priceless!" Excelsior rolled on his side laughing and despite herself, Enterprise joined in.


End file.
